Valentine's Day
by sugarhigh123
Summary: Takes place after the incident with Tyler's van. It's the week of Valentine's Day. What happens when Bella recieves 10 gifts with hints to who her "admirer" is thoughout the week? Edward's POV of this story coming soon!
1. Bad day, first word, and big surprise

**This is my first story that isn't a parody or meant to be funny. This takes place a couple weeks after the incident with Tyler's van, on the week of Valentine's Day. By the way, if it's not clear in this story, Valentine's Day is on Friday. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Valentine's Day. Ugh. One of my least favorite days of the year. It was just another way of showing singles that they aren't good enough to have that "special someone" to spend the day with. It was coming up in a few days.

Today was Monday. I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I saw a note on the table. '_Bella,_' it read.

_I am going fishing with Billy until Wednesday, and staying over at his place. You will be okay there for a few days on your own, right? Call me if you need anything._

_-Dad_

Great. Now I had to go through a week of this torturous holiday and my dad wouldn't even be here half the time. I felt especially lonely now.

As I drove to school, I noticed stores on the street corners were decorated with hearts and candy. More reminders that I would have to live through on the way to and from school for the rest of the week.

When I got to school I pulled in to the parking lot as far away from a certain shiny Volvo as I could.

I was attacked by Jessica babbling on and on to me about the cursed day on my way to my first class. The day passed by slowly. I was greeted by Angela talking about her Friday with Ben, which I tuned out. I was so tired of hearing about everyone's plans for it and the day wasn't even half over yet.

At lunch Eric came and sat next to me and started going on about the damned day. I tired to ignore him until I heard him say, "Bella? Did you hear my question?"

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I got distracted."

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me Friday night." I internally groaned. I had to make up a quick excuse.

"Um, no thanks Eric, I have plans." His face fell.

"What are you doing that day?" What answer would sound the most reasonable?

"I'm, uh, going to a party. With… my dad." I said lamely. It was the best excuse I could come up with at this point.

"Well some other time, I guess."

"Um… right…" I hope he wouldn't commit to his offer.

Out of habit, I glanced at the Cullen table. There were five people there today. I glanced at them all, or more specifically, Edward. I saw that he was looking back at me. I averted my gaze to my hands quickly and blushed. I hadn't seen at him long enough to see his expression, so I carefully lifted my eyes. He was staring at me with curious but frustrated eyes. I looked down again and didn't look up again.

After lunch, Mike walked me to Biology. He was talking endlessly about this week, and what he heard other people's plans were for Valentine's Day.

When I sat down, Edward turned his head slightly in my direction. I tried not to notice, but my heart sped up slightly.

"So," Mike started. "I'm free Friday."

"That's nice." I said. Please, please, please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing…

"Would you like to go out with me for Valentine's Day?"

Dammit. When I didn't respond, he waved his hand over my eyes.

"Bella? Would you like to be my Valentine?" Mike asked warily.

What the hell? Did he think we were in third grade or something? I heard a low chuckle coming from the seat next to me.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Edward's eyes, to be exact. I blushed a little and noticed Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"No, Mike." I tried to say as calmly as I could through my clenched teeth. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. I have plans."

Mike looked disappointed. His eyes then flashed over to Edward.

"With who?" he asked skeptically, not taking his eyes off my lab partner.

"Jesus Mike, my dad. Is that a problem?" I was getting very fed up with him.

"A little bit…" I heard him say, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Why? Why is it a problem to have plans on Valentine's Day with my _dad?!_ Are you just pissed off that so far you have been rejected by all of the girls you've asked so far? That you are going to be left out this Friday? Just stop being so persistent, okay?" I didn't know why I exploded at him like that. Maybe it was just everyone's mood floating around me for the upcoming holiday that was making me angry and frustrated.

"Fine… god. Just trying to make plans…" I heard him mumble to himself as he walked away. I turned to the front with my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands. I looked up to see Edward gazing curiously at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, and turned back to the front. The first word, and acknowledgment that I was alive, in weeks. Disappointing, I know, but I was jumping up and down inside.

After class, I went to my locker when I saw Tyler. _No, no, no, no, no…_ I prayed. Not again, PLEASE not again.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering what you were doing Friday."

I was about to explode at him like I did to Mike when I saw over his shoulder none other than Edward Cullen. He was looking at me with sympathy and curiosity and I immediately revised my plan for Tyler.

"I'm going to a party, Tyler. If you don't mind, please spread that to anyone else who wants to bother me with the request of changing my plans." I then walked away before I could do something much worse that I could regret.

"Okay, maybe next year!" he called after me. I didn't even bother turning around to respond as I walked over to gym.

I couldn't believe it. Three people already asked me out for Valentine's Day and it was only Monday! If the rest of the week would be like this, then maybe I would just stay home. I opened my gym locker and changed my mind immediately at what I saw.

**Muahaha! I'll update soon, but I've got a quick question. What is a C2?? What does it stand for, what does it mean? Please review or PM me with the answer to this, because I am very confused about this… Also, please review and tell me how you liked this story so far! It's starting out a little slow, but it gets better, I promise! **


	2. mysterious notes and pondering questions

Previously…

Previously…

_I opened my gym locker and changed my mind immediately at what I saw._

BPOV

Inside the locker was a beautiful rose, which was not so much of a shock considering the admirers I had today. What surprised me was the note. I quickly got dressed and stuffed the note into the pocket of my jeans. When I got into the car I put the rose on the dashboard and reread the note. It was typed, and was not signed, so I didn't know who it was from.

"_Bella,"_ it started.

_I am not a secret admirer; or at least I don't think I am. Secret? Yes. But Admirer? I am not quite sure about that. But twice a day –along with a gift— I will give you a hint about who I am. This will go on until Friday, meaning I will give you ten clues. I will never tell you who I am though. You seem intelligent and observant; I'll let you make your own guesses about who it might be. This may seem like a silly thing to do. Just think of it like a game, something to lighten your mood. You obviously hate Valentine's Day. It's all just for fun, so don't think too much of it. Just go along with it. Your first hint is: I am in at least one of your classes. Maybe that isn't very specific. It will get more detailed as the week goes on, though. Your other clue today will be found at home. Don't go looking for it; it will find you. And one more thing—don't think I am some crazy stalker or anything close to that. I believe the majority of the town –let alone the school– knows where you live._

_-Anonymous_

The only thing I could do was stare in shock. I drove home slowly and pondered who it could be. He seemed to be polite in smart. That ruled out my three suitors. I pulled into the driveway and walked through the door feeling dazed.

After about an hour I heard the doorbell ring. It had to be the person giving me these notes. I dashed down the stairs –somehow managing not to fall– and hoped to catch him. But when I opened the door, there was no car. I stepped further outside. There was no proof, no evidence anyone was there. But then I looked at my doorstep. There was a blank envelope and a box of chocolates there. I quickly tore open the envelope.

_Bella,_

_I know, a box of chocolates isn't very original. Like I said before though, just go along with the game. Here is the second clue: On Friday, I won't come up to you and give you anything, or tell you "Happy Valentine's Day". That will rule out quite a few people. Obviously, you can't know who it is now. Don't even try to guess; at least not until Friday. It will help you out more. Tomorrow's clues are both going to be found at school, so don't worry about someone sneaking into your house or anything. Yet._

_-anonymous_

I just stood there staring at the note, dumbfounded. There was of course the burning question of who it was, but now I was left even more confused. Where would I get the rest of the gifts/clues? How would the person even know I would look where he put them? Would the hints really get any easier? What if this was all just some sick practical joke? And what the hell did he mean by 'yet'?

I walked into my bedroom and turned on the computer. A part of me really wanted my note writer to be Edward. But my mind kept arguing with myself. I mean, why would HE do it? He hates me. The thought saddened me. I wasn't really sure why, though. Oh. Right. My obsession with him.

But he is articulate and polite, just like the note writer; or at least he seems to be. It would make sense. Except… it really wouldn't. I sighed. I needed to stop myself from hoping, so that when disappointment came it wouldn't hurt as much.

The evening went by uneventfully. I had trouble sleeping though. I felt like I was being watched. But it wasn't in the bad way. It made me feel… safe, as crazy as that sounds.

The next day I was very groggy. When I got to school Mike seemed to be back to normal. He walked me to first period while he considered his options for Friday. I sat down at my desk and started to get my books out of my book bag. That's when I saw it.

**What could it be? Sorry the whole note idea seems slightly ridiculous and out of character for our beloved note writer. I tried to work in his POV with the note the best I could, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and let me know what you think, the more I get the faster I update!**


	3. suspicions and a confusing day

Previously…

Previously…

_I sat down at my desk and started to get my books out of my book bag. That's when I saw it._

BPOV

There was a small black box and attached to it was a folded up piece of paper. I opened the box to find a beautiful pair of earrings in it. They were simple; just two squares a little bigger than an eraser on a pencil. They were light blue with silver on the outside. I closed the box carefully and pulled out the note. The teacher eyed me suspiciously so I read the note under my desk. Once again, it was typed.

_Bella,_

_You are probably wondering how I got this in your bag. Don't worry about it; let's just say I have my ways. Your third hint: I am over six feet tall. That's pretty straightforward; maybe it will help, at least a little bit. Your next note will be coming to you closer towards the end of the day._

_Anonymous_

I glanced up to see the teacher glaring at me. I shoved the note into my pocket. The last note was much clearer than the other ones, but it didn't ease my confusion. It wasn't as helpful as the others, either. Most guys at our school were over six feet tall. Unfortunately, this note had left me feeling hopeful, despite my efforts to shove that emotion away. Edward was over six feet tall, I knew that. He was also in one of my classes, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't talk to me on Friday. But, then again, this was all just probably some coincidence. Edward didn't like me. He didn't talk to me. It couldn't be him.

I didn't know why I was so anxious about this strange game. Shouldn't I be angry or frustrated again? How was this any different from Mike, or Tyler, or Eric?

But I knew it _was _different. This person wasn't asking me out. He wasn't even sure he "admired" me. He told me it was all just for the fun of it, to lighten my mood.

But how could I just treat this like a game? It sure didn't seem like a game to me. It was more like messing with my emotions, putting them out there while they wait to get crushed. I couldn't find it in me to be angry about this, though.

It was also different because he was mysterious. I didn't know who it was, but he wasn't overly pushy or followed me around like a dog. The notes didn't even seem stalkerish or creepy. It was actually a little bit nice, sweet.

I knew I was just lying to myself, though. Sure, these reasons were true. But the major one, the one that ruled it all out, was that there was a part of me that hoped it would be Edward Cullen. Because there was a tiny, microscopic possibility that maybe, somehow, there was some way that it was him. I didn't want to have this as a reason. I didn't want to believe this was true. I _wished_ it wasn't true.

But it was.

The day passed by without any big annoyance, except for a freshman whose name I didn't know asked me out. I politely declined, and realized shortly after that I didn't explode at him. It seemed like my note writer's plan was working; to get me to lighten up about Valentine's Day. I wasn't blowing up at the next person to remind me of what was coming up this Friday. This little game seemed to have a strange effect on me.

The next hint came at biology. I left lunch before most of the other students and got in the room early, only to see my gift and note waiting on my desk.

The present was a box of candy hearts—I rolled my eyes at this. The note was again typed, but it was on beautiful stationary paper this time. It was considerably shorter than the other notes.

_Bella,_

_I have to admit, this gift was tacky. Just bear with me, though. Clue number four: I don't sit alone at lunch. I realize there aren't many people that sit alone, but it will take a few people off the list, I'm sure. I hope you are enjoying this so far, or you are at least amused by this. As for tomorrow's clues, one will be found at home and the other at school._

_-Anonymous_

I put the note and candy in to my book bag. A few seconds later, Edward walked into the room. I blushed when he caught me staring. I didn't look at him again the rest of the period.

After gym I walked into the parking lot. I saw a shiny Volvo a few spaces down, along with the owner. He wasn't glaring at me like I expected him to. He was looking at me with curious eyes, again. I couldn't tear my gaze from him until I tripped over something; probably my own feet. I turned a few shades of red and got into my truck without taking another glance at the god-like owner of the Volvo.

After another night of troubled sleep, I woke up to see snow outside. I headed to the bathroom and almost had a heart attack.

**Hahaha, I'm evil, always ending the chapters like this. Sorry that I have Bella a little bit overly obsessive with Edward here, even though she isn't at this point in the book. Anyways, that's probably my last chapter for today, but I'll update again tomorrow. I might update again today, but only if I get more reviews. Also, if someone could explain to me what the hell a C2 is, that would be great. Thanks!**


	4. big shock and denial

**Now you may have noticed that I say the word "beautiful" a lot. My sister pointed that out to me yesterday when reading the last chapter, so I apologize for that and I'll try to extend my vocabulary there. Anyways. Back to the story…**

Previously…

_After another night of troubled sleep, I woke up to see snow outside. I headed to the bathroom and almost had a heart attack._

Bella's POV

On the counter was a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers and another note. I jumped about a foot in the air, it was such a surprise. I mean, I expected something, but so early in the morning? And how did they even get _inside_ my house? **(A/N ha I bet you all thought she saw Charlie dead on the floor or Edward in her shower or something)** I brought the flowers back to my room walking very slowly, as if something was going to jump out at me. I sat on the bed and read the note.

_Bella,_

_I realize that you might be frightened to see you're gift inside your house. However, I did nothing other than put this in its place. I didn't look around or touch ANYTHING. As I've told you before, I have my ways. Your fifth clue is: You know me. I'm not saying we are friends, but just that you know me. You've seen me before, would recognize my name if spoken… Your next clue will be at school._

_-Anonymous_

My breathing did slow down considerably after reading the note. I wasn't really afraid that someone was in my house, or what could happen to me with that information, but I was trying to get over the shock of the idea. How was I supposed to be scared of this person when they haven't done anything to prove that they were harmful? I doubted they would end up being a murderer or anything close to that. They went to my _school,_ and so far no one seems to be labeled as a killer.

After getting over the shock, I went back to feeling hopeful. Edward had so far fit all of the hints. Even though I was only half way done with the game, I was able to rule out almost half the school at this point.

But… it couldn't be him. It would be impossible. I knew that if I wanted to eliminate the hopes of Edward being the note writer, I would need to either start making different guesses at who it was or just treat it like a game. Those were the intentions of this guy, after all. I wasn't supposed to let it consume most of my thoughts. Overall, I really just had to find ways to stop hoping. I couldn't stand any more disappointment, another reason to hate Valentine's Day. So, hope was not an option.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by before I could even blink. I had a sophomore named John ask me out, and I obviously said no. I walked into my truck and found on the dashboard a heart shaped container and my sixth clue. I closed the door to my car and unfolded the note.

_Bella,_

_Please excuse the poor gift ideas. How are you enjoying this so far? I'm sure I am confusing you more than you are letting on to yourself. Any ideas about who I am yet? Personally, I am amused by this. Not by your reactions, because that would mean I follow you around everywhere and watch you, which I don't. This is a way to distract myself, but I'm probably bringing you down with me. This has probably been on your mind a lot more than you bargained for. Your sixth clue: We really don't talk to each other. I ignore you, you ignore me. Or, at least, that's how it would seem from someone else's perspective. We have spoken, though; at least once. I bet this hint confuses you the most out of all of them._

_-Anonymous_

He was right—this _was_ the most confusing hint out of them all. It didn't even make sense if I put Edward in that description. I mean, he fit the best out of the other candidates, but it was still a little bit strange. What did he mean by "that's how it would seem from someone else's perspective"? I think that had my head spinning the most.

If only it was Edward. What a way to make my week, even if it was just some stupid game to him. Why do I fantasize about it being him so much, though? Oh yeah. Because I had a creepy and strange crush on him.

Wait, what? I didn't have a crush on him. That just wouldn't make sense. Well, I don't _think_ it does.

Ugh. I don't know what to think anymore.

I drove home and saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He was supposed to be home from Billy's today. At least I wasn't alone anymore…

"So Bells," Charlie said while we eating dinner. "Any plans for Friday?"

I internally winced. I didn't want to tell him about my made-up non-plans.

"No, dad, I'm doing anything," I answered.

"Weren't you asked out by anyone?"

"Well, yeah, but I said no. I don't really want to go out with them." There was only one person I would say yes to, but he probably hated me.

"Oh. Well, I asked someone from work to go to dinner with me on Friday night, but I'll stay home if you want." I then felt very guilty.

"No, no, go ahead! Have fun. I'll be fine by myself here."

He grinned. "Thanks, Bells."

"No problem. I'm gonna head on up to bed early. Night." I ragged myself up to my room and tried to keep my mind busy by picking up a worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to concentrate I sighed and threw the book on the floor. The Confusion and suspense of the identity of my note writer was killing me. I desperately wanted it to be Edward, but the chances were so unlikely that it made me feel even worse when I subconsciously started hoping.

He shouldn't have such a big impact on me. I mean, I've only had a few conversations with him! Sure, they were very… different, but still. It was wrong. This was getting blown out of proportion. I finally slipped into a dreamless sleep after scolding myself mentally for a couple hours.

* * *

The next morning I felt extremely drowsy. I really hadn't gotten much sleep last night; only a few hours at the most.

I then realized it was Thursday. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. And I realized I wasn't dreading it nearly as much as I was at the beginning of the week. In fact, I may have even been a tiny bit excited. It was probably because I would come as close as possible to finding out the identity of my strange, confusing and mysterious note writer.

However, that just kept my adrenaline rushing. It didn't mean I was anxiously awaiting the day to come like some others were. This was another excuse for people to buy me things. It was also another chance for my loyal but desperate golden retriever, obsessively guilty conscience, and creepy overly friendly chess player to ask me out again. I really didn't want to go through that again.

When I walked down the stairs, I tripped on the last step. I expected to feel the cold, hard floor under me. I didn't.

**Me and my evil ways… it could be anything or anyone there. I sure hope no one is assuming again… -coughs- Back to the point. I hope this all wasn't too out of character or I wasn't having Bella talk to herself too much. Lemme know if I overdid it. To get the next chapter I need reviews! The more I get, the faster I write!**


	5. admirers and annoyances

Previously…

Previously…

_When I walked down the stairs, I tripped on the last step. I expected to feel the cold, hard floor under me. I didn't._

Bella's POV

Instead, I felt something soft and warm. I looked down and saw several large pillows placed exactly where I would have landed on the floor after tripping.

I looked around for an explanation and I saw a few feet in front of the pillows three red heart shaped balloons and the note attached to one of the strings. I picked myself up and read the note.

_Bella,_

_You are probably confused about the big pile of pillows on the floor in front of the stairs. We all know how clumsy you are, and my sources had a feeling you would trip. Don't worry about what to do with them—I'll pick them up later. Don't try to move them around or hide them; it will just make everything more complicated. Clue number seven: I'm in only one of your classes. I won't tell you which one—that's a hint for another time. _

_-Anonymous_

I walked over to the big heap of pillows and grabbed one. I held it close to my face. It smelled _amazing._ It smelled natural, not like any artificial scent. I probably looked ridiculous inhaling a pillow, so I dropped it back in the pile.

What would happen if I didn't leave these here? What if I _did_ hide them? Maybe I could catch the person who is behind all of this. I brought the pillows two at a time up the stairs and put them in my closet. Not the most creative hiding place, but I was in a hurry. I also took the balloons up to my room, just in case I forgot to put them away when I got home and Charlie found them.

I drove to school and noticed most of the students looking anxious and excited, probably because tomorrow was Valentine's Day. I definitely didn't feel the same way, but I wasn't as upset about it was I was before.

Across the parking lot I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo, frowning at me. I blushed and looked away quickly.

Mike decided to walk with me to first period—surprise, surprise.

After politely detaching myself from the conversation I took off for my second class. On my desk I found a small brown bear with the note pressed up against its stomach. I sighed and took the note while stuffing the bear in my book bag.

_Bella,_

_The gifts just get tackier every time. Today's second gift is a little bit early today, considering you are only in your second class. But I am leaving after lunch. That was your eighth clue. If you want to make use of it, I suggest you look in the parking lot after lunch to see who is leaving._

_-Anonymous_

The shortest note I have gotten so far, but somehow the most useful. At least he helped me out, giving me a chance to find out who is leaving. Hopefully not too many kids felt like ditching today.

I was very anxious all through lunch. When it ended, I waited outside in the parking lot to see who was leaving. While I was waiting, I noticed the sun was coming out, and it would probably be fully uncovered by the end of the day.

Much to my disappointment, there were a lot of kids leaving. There must have been at least forty. I wanted to go through them all to see who fit in the descriptions in the clues, but that would take too long. Most of them were already in their cars, anyway. That's when I saw the Cullens walking to the Volvo. My hopes jumped high, which was a big problem.

I dragged myself to Biology. When it ended, Mike, the golden retriever that he is, walked me to gym. Apparently, he and Jessica were going to be going out somewhere tomorrow.

As I changed in the locker room I thought about why I had so many admirers. I wasn't anything special. Completely plain. So clumsy I should live at the hospital. So boring I should tell people my life story to make them fall asleep. What was different here?

I drove home and ran up to my room and looked in my closet. All of the pillows were gone. "Unbelievable, impossible…" I murmured to myself. How did he do this? _When_ did he do this? Probably after he left to go home. I got no sleep that night.

Today was Valentine's Day. I tried to get into the spirit, but I didn't get much luck. I went downstairs to find Charlie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bells." I cringed. I'd been hoping to avoid hearing that today, even though I knew there would be no way around it.

"Thanks, dad. You too."

I drove to school. When I got there, the buildings were decorated in white, pink, and red. A lot of the students were dressed to match. I was in a brown t-shirt and jeans; not exactly in the spirit.

Eric came up to me while I gathered my belongings from the truck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella!" he said cheerfully. He handed me a box that weighed almost nothing.

"Uh, thanks, Eric." I told him, still staring at the box.

"You're supposed to open it." he said, while pointing to it subtly.

"Right…" I said meekly, and reluctantly opened the box. Inside was a starbucks giftcard. Wow.

"Thanks, Eric. This is really nice." I told him. He beamed at me. I really hoped I wasn't leading him on.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later!" I ran off to first period. I was able to get through second before I was attacked by Mike.

"Hey, Bella! Happy Valentine's Day! Here!" He was talking very fast and look a little too excited to fit my mood. He handed me three almost-dead sunflowers. Typical Mike. Always the romantic. Not.

"Er, thanks, Mike. This is… different." He smiled.

"By different, you mean special, right?"

"Um, sure…" I am such a terrible liar. Luckily, I was at my class now.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later," I said. After third and fourth period I walked into the cafeteria and bumped into Edward.

"Hello, Bella." Whoa. Did he just speak to me? He wasn't even glaring at me or looking at me like I was a science project. I stood there for at least a minute just staring at him, probably looking absolutely ridiculous.

When I thought I could form a coherent sentence I replied.

"Hi." Wow. It took me so long just to come up with that.

He gave me a dazzling smile and walked away to sit with his family. I could only stand there, dazed.

Why had he just talked to me? I thought I was lucky for one word at the beginning of the week, but this time he was… greeting me? That was confusing.

I bought my food and sat down at my usual table. I pushed my tray aside, too nervous to eat anything. The day was already half over. Why didn't my note writer give me anything yet?

**Not my best chapter today, sorry about that. Be thankful, no big cliffy on this one. I was thinking about writing this story in Eddie's POV, what do you think? Please review or PM me letting me know if I should. Also, please review and tell me how you like the story so far! There is probably only going to be one more chapter to this, but if you want Edward's POV I'll either make more chapters to this or I'll just make a new story to put his side there. Thanks!**


	6. writer revealed

**So this is the last chapter of the story, but I plan on making another story that is exactly this, except its in Edward's POV. **

Previously…

_I bought my food and sat down at my usual table. I pushed my tray aside, too nervous to eat anything. The day was already half over. Why didn't my note writer give me anything yet?_

Bella's POV

I walked over to the trashcan to throw my lunch away when I saw on the chair next to it was a long rectangular box with the note. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gold chain and a heart charm. It was simple but matched my style perfectly. I unfolded the note.

_Bella,_

_Is Valentine's Day really as bad as you thought it was? I hope you like the game so far. It's almost over, though. If you want to confront me after figuring out who I am, go right ahead. However, keep in mind that doing so might put both of us in an uncomfortable situation. Here is clue number nine: I have biology class with you. Are you in denial about who it is? Well, don't be. You will have no reason to be after the game is done._

_-Anonymous_

Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me enviously. I barely noticed, though. I only had one thing on my mind; Edward Cullen. Could it really be him? I really hoped so. At this point there was a big possibility. But, then again, maybe not. It just wouldn't seem right. What would he want with me? I know he said to cheer me up, but why would someone want to do that? What did it matter if I wasn't having a good time today?

Maybe I was just in denial, like my note writer said. I walked to biology and got there early. I thought about every student in this class; there were about twenty. So if I eliminated the girls and all the other people who didn't fit the clues, There was loosely three choices. Edward was one of them. _Speak of the devil_, I thought, as he walked into the room. He was looking right at me. I blushed and looked away.

As the rest of the period passed by I saw him glance at me every couple minutes through the corner of my eye. When class ended, his arm brushed against mine. His skin was ice cold.

Outside Tyler seemed very jumpy. He ran up to me as soon as I walked out the door.

"Bella! I'm glad I found you! Happy Valentine's Day! I got you something!" Tyler handed me a purple envelope. I opened it warily. Inside was a card with a five dollar bill in it. It wasn't even the right kind of card—this one said "happy birthday" on it.

"Uh… thanks, but it's not my birthday." I told him. He looked confused, so I showed him the card. Comprehension washed over his face, then embarrassment.

"Oops," he mumbled. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you later," I said, and hurried off to gym.

* * *

After a few bruises and scratches the class finally ended. I drove home thinking about the similarities of the note writer and Edward. I found many. When I got home, I walked directly upstairs to my room. I sat on my rocking chair and closed my eyes. After a couple minutes I opened them again and froze. On my bed were a dozen roses a note. My best chance of finding out who my note writer was. I eagerly walked over to my bed and picked up the note. It was different, though. It was written very elegantly, and so neatly it looked typed. But it wasn't this time.

_Bella,_

_This is your last hint, even though it's slightly obvious who it is now. But, I'm assuming you are still in denial. If my handwriting doesn't give it away, this last clue will. I am your Biology lab partner. I hope this game has been fun for you, because it's definitely been amusing for me._

_Not-So-Anonymous_

Of course I had already recognized the handwriting. It was Edward's. He was also my biology partner. I knew that. But I had a hard time believing it. Most of me was happy and excited, though. This had to mean that Edward didn't hate me as much as I thought. He couldn't hate me and still write me these notes, could he?

Even after having the strangest week of my life, I actually did like the 'game'. I guess he was successful in his attempt for me to have fun. Now I had a tough decision, though. Should I confront him?

If I didn't, I would be left wondering what would happen if I ever did identify him to his face. But if I did tell him, I might have to deal with a very awkward conversation.

I decided to take my chances and tell him. I just had to wait until the weekend was over. It was going to be a _long_ weekend.

I didn't sleep well that night; or all weekend, for that matter. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. I hadn't been getting any sleep for the past week.

* * *

When Monday came around I decided I would ask Edward about the notes in biology. Everything was back to normal. The decorations on the buildings were taken down, and only a few people were still talking about what happened on Friday.

When biology came around I got there early, in hopes that Edward would too so I wouldn't have to confront him in front of everyone. Luckily, he arrived only a couple minutes after me. I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face me, but he was staring at the desk.

"Yes?" his musical voice asked.

"Did you… did you give me those notes throughout the week?" I asked him quietly. Now he looked up at my face.

"That depends. Did you like the game?" he looked back at the desk.

"Sure. In the end, it was pretty fun for me. Wait, so it _was_ you?" I asked him. He didn't respond.

"Thank you," I told him. He smiled at me.

"No problem."

**That's it! I really hope you all liked the story. If you are wondering what happens after this, you can just make it up on your own. I am probably going to write this story in Edward's POV as I mentioned earlier, so look out for it as another story soon. It will probably be a little shorter than this one, though. Please review and tell me what you thought of this, it will encourage me to write Edward's POV faster. Thanks for reading!**


	7. sorry

Sorry about the Author's Note, but I just want to tell you guys that I DO plan on writing this story on Edward's POV, but it won't be up for a while

**Sorry about the Author's Note, but I just want to tell you guys that I DO plan on writing this story on Edward's POV, but it won't be up for a while. I have had a computer virus for one thing, so until that's out I can't write it. Also, school is starting tomorrow so I'll be busy with that. His POV won't be added chapters to this story. It won't be up for a while, but until then those of you who read my other stories (specifically the parodies) 'Eclipse the Parody' should be posted very soon, so look out for it…**


End file.
